1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to increasing the efficiency of transmitting well-known packets via communication mediums.
2. Background Art
The importance to the modern economy of rapid data access and exchange cannot be overstated. This explains the exponentially increasing popularity of the data access and exchange via cable networks (including coaxial cable or Hybrid fiber coaxial cable), the Internet, intranets, wireless networks, satellites and so forth (i.e., communication mediums). Rapid data access and exchange is partly dependent upon how efficiently bandwidth is allocated to a data provider in order for the data provider to transfer the requested data to a user via one of the communication mediums mentioned above.
One very desirable solution for rapid data access and exchange is via cable networks and cable modems. Cable modems provide communications on cable networks. In general, a user connects a cable modem to the TV outlet for his or her cable TV, and the cable TV operator connects a cable modem termination system (“CMTS”) in the operator's headend. The CMTS is a central device for connecting the cable network to a data network like the Internet. The CMTS is a central distribution point for a cable network. Data flows “downstream” from the CMTS to the cable modem (i.e., downstream communication). Alternatively, data flows “upstream” from the cable modem to the CMTS (i.e., upstream communication).
A common cable modem standard today is the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”). DOCSIS defines technical specifications for both cable modems and CMTS.
Data that flows in a cable network between the CMTS and the cable modem is generally referred to as a packet. Types of well-known packets in the cable network include, but are not limited to, requests for bandwidth from the cable modem to the CMTS, bandwidth grants from the CMTS to the cable modem, Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol, Acknowledgment (TCP/IP ACK) messages, voice packets, and so forth. Each of these types of packets include a header that is well-structured and known. Since the headers of well-known packets are well-structured and known, it is a waste of bandwidth to transmit these headers over communication mediums. What is needed is a mechanism for both the sender and receiver of a packet to be able to infer the header of a well-known packet from the packet type alone, thus reducing the amount of bandwidth required to transmit the packet between the two. This is particularly important in scenarios, such as cable networks, where reducing bandwidth requirements is more critical than reducing processing at either the cable modem or the CMTS.